


Together We Stand

by Nekobaghira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, OC's for plot, Other Shadowhunter characters may appear, Ragnor Fell - Freeform, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Being leaders and lovers can be more complicated than Alec and Magnus thought but you can't keep a good power couple down.





	Together We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey - hope you like it.  
> I will be slower on updates for this one. It's my downtime story from my other stories. When I need to let a story sit, I work on another one, this is my go to for now. :)

Magnus has stored all of the things he took from Ragnor Fell's place with reverence in his loft, it was all he had left of his dear friend and he couldn't part with the items, they had meaning for him. It also made sense to keep spell books and other magical items, one never wanted to lose important incantations or other useful things that a warlock may need. Ragnor had visited him once after dying, prior to Alexander's wedding and gave him advice. He was glad his friend did, now he had his Nephilim and he was worth all the effort to make the relationship work. Magnus did miss his friend he had known for centuries, even if he was a crabby cabbage some days.

  
Magnus was reading his book with Alec resting against him on the couch, his head was in Magnus' lap and while he had a book he was reading as well, he wasn't paying attention to it. Magnus rested his arm around Alec's waist to hold him. Alec snuggled in a little closer before falling asleep, the book left open. The Warlock moved the book to the coffee table, knowing his lover wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Alec was exhausted from the last few days at the Institute, it was no surprise to Magnus when the shadowhunter drifted off so quickly.

Ragnor looked over the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he had to admit to himself his old friend looked good, he wore love well. His soft brown skin tone glowed with his magic, his brown eyes highlighted with kohl, just a touch of color in his hair that was standing straight up, shaved close on the sides. While he deemed his attire to be classic for Magnus he noticed an omamori charm that was always on his person, he knew it had meaning to the High Warlock based on the way Magnus would look at the charm.

Ragnor had been checking on his friend more often recently after being summoned by a couple of beings he didn't know. He became alarmed when all of their questions were centered on Magnus and his boyfriend. He wouldn't let it go, until he knew what was going on. He followed the unknown warlock and seelie for a few days and now that he knew what was planned, he had to warn his friend.

Magnus was about to change the page when he felt a presence in the loft, he had felt this energy a few times before but couldn't quite put a name to whatever the phenomenon was, it felt comfortable yet he wasn't sure what he was dealing with. Loose magic from somewhere, his wards didn't react to the presence making the feeling easy to shrug off. This time the presence was more insistent in wanting his attention.

The warlock checked on his tousled raven haired shadowhunter who was still asleep and then glanced around the room one more time to be surprised by his dear old friend sitting in a chair near him. Ragnor looked the same as Magnus remembered him, medium height, stocky build and with horns at both temples of a chiseled face. His chin length hair was streaked with white, the sign of age. He was dressed in his preferred Victorian style. His friend didn't look bad for a ghost.

Magnus was about to say hello when Ragnor silenced him, “only you can see me and hear me old friend.” _This was going to make the conversation difficult_ , Magnus thought.

Ragnor dismissed the look on the warlocks face, “put a silencing sound spell over his ears and we won't wake him.” The ghost smiled at Magnus, he knew his friend was in love with the pretty boy on the couch and was glad he encouraged his friend months ago to fight for him. Ragnor hadn't had a good look at the shadowhunter until recently when visiting Magnus unannounced. He was tall with long legs and a muscular build, clearly this boy worked out. His hazel eyes and smile lit up whenever in Magnus' presence and Ragnor found that an endearing quality for the Nephilim.

Magnus was careful, Alexander was used to the feel of the High Warlock's magic, especially when he used it on him. Once the spell was completed, Magnus gave a questioning look at Ragnor, “what's this about?”

Ragnor ignored the question for the moment and stared at the couple for a few more minutes, he wasn't sure if he was interfering with fate or not but he did know, he didn't want his old friend to be broken by losing this boy, which made the decision for him.

“Your lover is in danger Magnus, you both have enemies, some political nonsense.” Ragnor shrugged at his words, giving his friend a warning was the best he could do, listening to the living prattle on about things he no longer cared about was not for him.

Magnus rolled his eyes, he knew the Shadowhunters and Downworld were working through their issues. “Alexander's cabinet has met with some opposition from some but overall, the Downworld is on board with trying to make things work with the Shadowhunters and the Clave.”

Ragnor gave Magnus a stern look, “don't dismiss this warning, its not just him” as he pointed at the sleeping Nephilim. “You aren't safe either.”

“How do you know this?” Magnus adjusted his position on the couch carefully, Alec may not be able to hear them but if he moved too abruptly or in haste he would wake him. The shadowhunter reacted to the movement snuggling closer but didn't wake.

Ragnor sighed, “listen to me old friend, you and your boy need to be careful.”

Magnus shook his head in understanding, and listened to Ragnor describe the warlock and seelie that summoned him, the information they were looking for and promised he would warn Magnus as often as he could. As Ragnor was leaving, Alexander woke up and Magnus removed his spell.

“How long was I out?” Alec felt a little groggy.

“A few hours, you needed the rest Darling.”

Alec shook his head to clear his mind and sat up on the couch. He could tell something was wrong with Magnus by the look on his face. “What is it?”

“I've got to tell you something and I know its going to sound crazy but I need you trust me on this.”

“Okay,” Alec waited for his warlock to explain.

Magnus told him about his conversation with Ragnor Fell.

###

“Look, I don't mind helping you and I understand grudges better than anyone. I lost my best friend in the Institute the day the soul sword was activated and another in the fight outside that building with circle members. Are you sure you really want to take on the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Head of the NY Institute?” Sami was a seelie, she wasn't good enough to be a knight or do anything of value in the Queen's court. She made herself more useful to the realm in the mundane world gathering information and the Queen let her. All she had was her friends but the Shadowhunters, and circle members took them from her.

She met the warlock Carlos Marco at a pub not far from the Hunter's Moon. Neither liked that bar because the Shadowhunters seemed to frequent that establishment and it was run by wolves. While the downworld was welcome there, neither the seelie or the warlock felt comfortable in the Hunter's Moon.

“If you're feelin' queasy, just say so. I'm a warlock, I can handle it myself. I was giving you a chance for revenge.”

Sami gave Carlos an annoyed look, “it has nothing to do with my feelings about the job. You have to admit, its not just a couple of guys. It is two leaders, one you are suppose to be listening to and the other a Shadowhunter in charge of the New York Institute.”

Carlos glared, he didn't care who they were or what they did. He wanted to hurt Magnus then he would kill him. If killing Lightwood would cause Magnus pain, good. He'd let him wallow in it then kill the High Warlock himself. He would never forgive Bane for the death of his brother. While he couldn't prove that it was Bane's fault, he blamed him anyway.

Carlos younger brother was killed by a greater demon. Carlos, Bane and a couple other warlocks were fighting a horde of demons that had discovered the High Warlock of Lima's lair in Peru. His brother wasn't as experienced, and when not looking the greater demon got the advantage over him and slayed him. Carlos blamed Bane because of all the warlocks defending the lair, Magnus was the most powerful, he should have protected the weaker warlocks. He was brought out of his thoughts when the seelie grabbed his arm, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking.” He signaled the bar keep for more drinks.

“I trust your instincts but do you think summoning a warlock ghost to get details about Lightwood and Bane was a good idea.” At the dirty look given to her by Carlos, Sami added in her defense, “I'm certain I could have gotten some information from some of the Seelies that interact with the Shadowhunters.”

“Ragnor was a friend of Magnus and I was careful with my spell, he went away right after our questions. There is nothing to worry about.” Unknown to Carlos, he wasn't as meticulous as he thought. In his resentment and anger, he allowed Ragnar to travel between realms.

“Okay, calm down. We know Lightwood and Bane stay together most nights at a loft in Brooklyn. We won't be able to get near the Shadowhunter when he's at his job. But we might be able to do something once he leaves Bane's place.” Sami wanted a more solid plan of attack and her warlock partner was a brooding fool, when they needed to be more clear headed to carry out their revenge. He was letting his emotions rule instead of brain.

“We need get some things, I have a potion I want to use. I'm certain you can get some of the ingredients from your realm, I'll get the other things from the local mystic shops.”

“We could knock him out and take him to the Wander Woods, leave him there.” As much as Sami wanted revenge, she was still nervous because these targets weren't just a shadowhunter and a warlock, they were leaders.

“No, we kill him. Magnus needs to understand what its like have someone you love taken away.” Carlos eyed Sami questioning her commitment. “You can bail out now if you want, just get the ingredients and I'll take care of the rest.”

Sami took a deep breath and solidified her resolve, “No, I'm in. Let's do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> More than one chapter, I can't figure it out right now but, there will be 3 more. :)


End file.
